The present invention relates to a rescue watch having a container chamber, a watch belt, a lid, a first button, a second button, a first valve means, a second valve means, an air bag and a nozzle. In the container chamber is housed high-pressure air liquid or gas for inflating an air bag or for self defence purpose. The air bag housed in a central cavity of the watch can be instantly inflated to keep a drowning person floating in water, or to use the high pressure liquid or gas to scare an assaulter away.
General watches are only used to tell time and no special functions can be performed in addition. Many self-defence tools mainly employed by women are carried along in purses, such as, electrical shock rod, tear gas can or gas of the like. Those tools are usually not at hand when a person is attacked by assaulters, they must be taken out of a purse or bag. Even a woman is well equipped with such guard tools, they become useless when they can not be reached in emergent need timely.
Besides, swimming in deep water and getting into trouble or plunged into water accidently, a drowning person can only cry for help and do nothing to himself usually.